How Do You Want Me?
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: Roman lost abet in a card game to his best friend , Dean Ambrose that he cannot get out of..But he's not sure if he really wants to get out of it anymore. All he had to do is do what Dean said and who knew what that lunatic wanted him to do.


"Dean this is fucking stupid!"

Dean snickered and tapped his fingers on the table. Him and Roman just got done playing cards, just a simple game except that Dean, in the middle of the game made it a if I win you have to do what I say type thing. And of course that was testing Roman's ruling male image so he accepted the little bet but boy when he lost he tried to get out of it. He has known this crazy son of a bitch since 4th grade. They had many bets and they were nothing simple and easy they were most of the time humiliating or something so weird that you question yourself if the guy you hang out with isn't some type of alien.

"Nope, no, no, no. I am not coming out the bathroom looking like this."

Dean rolled his eyes. "This is the least humiliating thing I have ever thought of. Come on. I even tried to be considerate ya know. Get your ass out here." After a few minutes of completely silence the bathroom door cracked open before swinging all the way open. "There we are, was wondering where your balls went. Last time I checked Roman Reigns always went through bets." Roman walked out the bathroom with his arms folded tightly. He didn't even make eye contact with Dean. What was suppose to be a guys day with Dean turned out to be a suck ass set up. "Don't you look pretty!" The younger man began to cackle and slap his thigh wildly.

"Shut the hell up! I should of never came over to your damn apartment. You were planning this and you knew I wasn't going to say no to your bet, I'm not that good at cards.." Roman unfolded his arms and looked down at himself. He had on a French maid outfit and it was so tight on his body that he didn't think he could take it off without help. "This isn't funny man..This is actually-"

Dean swallowed and put his hand over his mouth to force his laughter to stop. "Okay it's not funny. Let me get a real good look at you." He took in a deep breath and let his eyes look over the Samoan. Starting with his face which was a light pink. He was growing stubble around his neat goatee. His hair was in a loose ponytail with some small hairs coming out. When his eyes started to slowly move down that's when the whole situation wasn't funny anymore.

Roman was- turning him on in this weird way.

Dean put his elbow on the brown round table and bit his thumbnail while eyeing Roman's muscular arms, mainly the one with the gorgeous tattoo. "I don't know why you think this is humiliating to you, Roman."

Roman gave Dean a scrunched up look then pulled at the fabric. "The hell is wrong with you?" He looked between Dean's spread legs and snorted. "I knew you were into some weird shit that I never questioned but this is a all time low." The Ohioan hummed and ignored that comment to continue his now checking out of the almighty Roman Reigns. Everyone loved this man, wanted to be him, fuck him, or kidnap him and never let him go. He was attractive , everyone who had eyes saw that from miles away. Dean had been with a few guys in his life and only Roman knew that about him. Roman knew the other man stuck his dick in a lot of things but one of them wasn't going to be his ass. "Stop checking me out."

"Oh come on." Dean tap his left foot fast. "You look..Hot, Roman." He stood up from his stool seat and went over to Roman who looked horrified. "Oh please, you're telling me you don't secretly think you look good." He loosened Roman's ponytail until all the hair fell down his back. "This is amazing."

"I'm taking it off. Keep your hands off of me. We talked about that. I put it on and now I'm gonna take it off. Bet is over." Roman turned only to be pulled by the white ruffles of the bottom of his outfit. Dean lifted the dress to see a black lace thong. Roman smacked Dean's hands away and Dean put his hands up and smirked. "Shut the fuck up."

Dean chuckled. "I didn't say anything. You didn't have to put on the thong, Roman."

"You told me to."

"No I didn't."

"Well it was with the costume so I just tho-" He saw the big smirk popping up on Deans' face and looked away. "This is so embarrassing. I hate you man." As he was walking to the bathroom Dean hummed and laughed slightly so he stopped at the doorway. "What's so funny?"

"Keep my hands off of you." Dean tapped his fingers on his chest and frowned. "You let me touch you before and now you don't wanna play with me anymore?"

Roman cocked a brow and rolled his eyes. "I was fucking drunk. I can't believe you're bringing that up when this is all happening. I told you I didn't want to indulge on the stuff you do. I didn't like what we did and you took advantage of me. I forgave you and now you need to move on."

"Bullshit!" Dean suddenly raised his voice and spat. "We're best friends right? You trust me so much and you weren't THAT drunk Mr. Reigns. You were curious to what kind of shit I did behind closed doors and you tried it a-"

"I didn't like it." Roman interrupted. "You touched me and-"

"You came. I touched you and you came." Now it was Dean's time to interrupt. He wasn't going to let Roman change the whole memory because fuck, it was one of Dean's favorite memories. They sworn it off after but right now seeing Roman like that made him hot and he wasn't gonna hide it. The man had a nice body, nice ass, nice cock, nice thighs, nice lips. "I didn't take advantage of you. You making this whole bullshit ass story up makes no sense. You touched me as well. Did you forget that we stroked each other cocks and you let me finger you?"

Dean made his way over to Roman and grabbed his hands to pull him away from the bathroom and take him into the bedroom. "Why does it always have to be drunken fun?" Roman snatched his hands away from the younger man when the bedroom door closed. He didn't even know what was going on anymore, he now just kept thinking back to a year ago when he was fooling around with Dean drunkenly. He did ask Dean to touch him but the next day when he realized how much he liked it he got severely angry and started yelling at Dean like a manic. He knew that was a dick move but he couldn't help it. The sad part was that Dean just laid there in bed confused and apologized so there wouldn't be a hole in their friendship. "I didn't mean to make you that angry man."

"Dean I know." Roman pulled at the tight fabrics to try and rip it off but it was only pulling his skin and bruising it. "I'm sorry for yelling at you a while back. I was just going through a lot in those times, my breakup with Lea, and then-"

Dean sighed and pulled their bodies together and gave off a boyish smile. "I get off on weird things, that is fuckin' true. But I can off of you wearing this maid outfit. My dick is allowed to get hard. I'm not going to tell anyone about this Roman. Come onnnnnn."

"Dean the point is you should of never did anything to me. I was fucked up." Roman stepped back only to have his body hit the wall. Dean moved closer and pouted, the more Roman said no to him the more his dick hardened. "You didn't do anything wrong but.."

Dean rolled his eyes and let his right hand slide up Roman's right leg. "I don't care for that anymore. I just wanna make you feel good. We're both single and we can explore around ya know. I am sorry for that night and making you cum." He snickered when he saw Roman close his eyes. "But like- We're alone. At my apartment. You're in this outfit that you can't take off because it's too tight..So why not just give me a little show with it. The bet was you had to do anything I wanted. I didn't say it was one thing." He grabbed Roman's cock through the thong and was a bit surprise that it was actually a bit hard. "This is all turning you on. I won't do anything you don't like. If you hate it you can punch me in the dick."

Roman finally cracked a smile. He put his hand on top of Dean's hand that was rubbing his bulge in a unhurried motion. "I can really uh.." He couldn't deny that it felt good the way he was being rubbed and for some reason the humiliation he felt was gone because Dean was eye fucking him so much. He didn't really feel like getting back out there but fooling around was always nice. This was much, much, much different though. This was Dean, his best fucking friend who knew a trick or two to make him cum. "Fine."

"Fine?" Dean pressed their bodies together even more and let his other hand grab at Roman's ass. The older man flinched slightly but didn't try to break up their thing anymore. "Cool." Dean suddenly moved back and stopped the movements which made Roman's eyes snap open instantly.

"What are you doing? I said fine."

"You don't gotta do it 'cause you feel bad for me."

Roman balled up his fist slightly and walked a few steps forward so he was in Dean's face again. "I don't feel bad for you. I agreed to do this. I want it." When he didn't get an answer he grunted and pulled Dean's leather jacket off roughly and threw it behind him. "If you're gonna fucking do it then do it." Dean's heart was pounding fast, the only way to get Roman really on board with something was to make him a bit angry or really angry.

Dean unbuckled his belt and saw Roman eyeing the movements. "So you sure you don't wanna drink first?"

"Shut up, Dean."

"I'm just asking."

Roman snatched the belt and threw it on the floor then got on his knees in front of Dean to unbutton and unzip his pants quickly. "Shut up, shut up, shut up." When he pulled the jeans down he was hit with no briefs. "Are you serious?"

Dean laughed and shrugged. He ran his fingers through Roman's hair and eyed his face. It was flushed badly but he was trying to act like nothing was bothering him. "You sure you wanna do this? 'Cause when I start I ain't stoppin'."

Roman looked away and clenched his jaw slightly, he was open to this right now. If it was any other guy he would beat the hell out of him but the way he was placed in life right now, he was wiling to get pleasure from anywhere. Dean was so damn eager and was touching him, praising him..Why not try it? If he didn't like it Dean would understand. He looked up at Dean and nodded before folding his hands into his lap, just waiting. He didn't know what the hell he was suppose to do. It was ridiculous that this was even happening and that he still had this tight costume on and thong. "I'm sure. But we ain't going all the way."

"Yeah, okay. Sure." Dean kicked off his pants and got on his knees in front of the Samoan. "We'll start off slow and get you used to this ya know. I'll make it really good for you. So good that you're gonna cum and moan my fuckin' name.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this was a request on my tumblr and..I don't usually write this type of stuff you know. I decided to put it on my ff profile..Let me know if you guys like it and I'll make it a short sexy read.**_


End file.
